Love Lost, but Not Forgoten
by SxyMo0finMan
Summary: Kakashi Hatake and squad seven have been captured by the Akatsuki. As time goes by he develops a relationship with one of its members, Deidara. The two tend to spend too much time together, often fulfilling eachothers needs. KakashiDeidara oneshot


**Summary: **_Kakashi Hatake and squad seven have been captured by the Akatsuki. As time goes by he develops a relationship with one of its members, Deidara. The two tend to spend too much time together, often fulfilling eachothers needs. After an ANBU raid on the hide out, Kakashi and his team create a plan to escape. But, this will mean he has to leave his new lover to return_ _home. _**_Kakashi/Deidara  
_Author's Note: **_I am never good a slash... but this is my first attempt. I am only making this a one shot, unless you want me to continue. I got the idea of pairing Kakashi and Deidara up from my role plays with my friend Nicole. It all happened when they happened to have a fluffy moment in the rp, both of us jumped on the idea of pairing up two of the hottest memebers in Naruto. In our role plays Kakashi also has a girlfriend named Akira Mikage, who is Nicole's own made up character. She is mentioned in the story. In our rps we eventually made it a three some. We always joked around that if Akira got pregnant and the baby had blonde hair and blue eyes we wouldn't be able to tell whose kid it was because both Akira and Deidara look almost the same. - - **DON'T HATE ME FOR THE PAIRING!  
**_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters from Naruto. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto, the creator of Naruto.

* * *

_

I awoke to find his sleeping form beside me, a frown tugging at the corners of my lips. I sighed, my eyes drifting over his seemingly flawless, and surprisingly nekad body. He was thin, but not to thin, with a perfectly chiseled chest that seemed almost god-like. One of his arms had been draped around him in a desperate way to keep his upper body warm, his hand was palm up. I smiled slightly at the mouth that sat in the middle of his palm, it's tongue hung out in an attempt to lick me. My smile faded slightly as I realized I couldn't peer any further because of the thin sheet that was covering both of our bodies from the waist down. Another sigh escaped my lips as I tried to focus on his facial features, my eyes narrowing at his hair. If only I hadn't forced him to pull his bangs out of that damn rubber band, his hair wouldn't be in the way. The golden tresses of hair hung in his face as usual, hiding his outstanding beauty away from me. As carefully as I could, I reached out and pushed back his hair so I could see more of his pale face. He had a round face, making him appear childish, with a pointed nose and prominent cheek bones. His eyes were a beautiful dark blue when they were open. One eye was oddly blocked by a scope that made me uneasy to look at. It was the only thing I hated about him. If his eyes were open, staring up at me, I would've melted under his azure gaze. Sadly, he was still asleep, but it made it easier for my next task- to break away from this place and return home to my girlfriend. I had been very unfaithful while I was being held captive, and I needed to go and make it up to her. I would never tell her, of course, that I had been sleeping around with others, a man to be specific. I grimaced slightly as I thought about her reaction when she would find out this little detail. She'd be furious, absolutely furious with me and I'd hate to see what hell she'd unleash on me.

I sat up slowly, the thin sheet slipping down further around both of us, revealing his hips. My fingers yearned to touch him one last time, to feel his bare skin against my finger tips. I wanted to see him shiver in delight from my touch and to open those beautiful eyes of his and smile up at me with a tired expression. There was a lot more I wanted to do to him, I wanted to hear his panting breath in my ears, to feel his lips against mine, to smell his intoxicating scent, and not to mention the desire I had to become one with him once again. I reached out, my fingers just centimeters away from touching him, from feeling his skin against mine knowing what would surely happen if I awoke him. But, suddenly I stopped from reaching out for him, my hand slowly withdrawing back. I didn't want another repeat performance of only a few hours ago. Sure I had enjoyed it all, his soft touch, his rough kisses to my lips, throat and chest, and the way he knew what to do to make me go crazy. But, I had jeopardized my squad who was waiting for my arrival in their room which lay just across the hall. I wondered how they hadn't heard us yet, I had let a few noises slip...

_Deidara trailed his hands down my sides once my vest and shirt had been removed, leaving a tingling sensation on my bare skin where ever he touched. I shivered slightly causing a smirk to cross his lips, his pearly whites showing slightly. He frowned when he realized I still had something on he instisted that should be off of me when he was around; my masks. Slowly, he reached up, drawing out every second, before softly placing his hands on either sides of my face. With his nimble fingers he slid the material off from over my mouth and down to my neck, making sure to trail his fingers across my skin. Another small series of involuntary shivers spread through out my body, numbing my skin.  
"Stop doing that," I whispered, his touch causing me to react in a way I knew he wanted me to.  
"Why, yeah?" he asked with that all-knowing smirk as he trailed his hands down my sides again, causing my skin to burn with delight. I took in a deep breath as I felt one of his hands nip at my skin lightly.  
"You like that don't you, yeah?" Deidara asked with a smirk, his head cocked to the side as he observed me, still nibbling on my sides with his hands. I squirmed slightly underneath him, trying to give him the hint to stop. I couldn't get aroused tonight, that would just lead to my downfall. I couldn't control myself around him, and it was very odd for me. I was always so calm and collected until I was alone with him. He leaned in, crashing his lips on mine roughly, all the while undoing my pants. He briefly pulled away so he could see what he was doing.  
"Not to-" I tried to mutter, but his lips returned to mine again cutting me off. He trailed his lips along my jaw line and down to my throat, giving me time to speak, breathlessly I might add, "-night." Deidara pulled away to get a better look at me, searching my face to see if I was lying.  
"Why not, yeah?" he asked pursing his thin lips, his eyebrows raised slightly.  
"Because, I don't want too," I lied, hopefully he'd believe me. I frowned, narrowing my eyes when he began to laugh.  
"That's a lie, yeah."  
"No it's not."  
"This says otherwise," he said before reaching down and slipping his hands down the front of my boxers, teasing me. His nimble fingers danced along my full length, a moan threatening to erupt from my throat. I bit my lip trying to force back the sound, but my attempts were in vain. He laughed again as he watched my struggle.  
"See, Kakashi, you want this," he said leaning down to whisper in my ear, nipping at my ear lobe slightly. I jerked my head to the side, trying to get away.  
"Stop," I whispered breathlessly as he began nibbling on my neck. He chuckled slightly before kissing my throat, trailing his lips down my chest. He knew I was going to give in soon as he continued his downward trek..._

I shook my head, a slight smile on my lips as I looked down at him again. Slowly I crawled over him, trying not to wake him as I climbed onto the floor. I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding in when both of my feet were planted on the hard wood floor. As quickly and quietly as I could I gathered my clothes and pulled them on. I searched for my masks and found them lying just beside Deidara. I kneeled down beside him to get a better look at his sleeping face. His thin lips were drawn up into a slight smile, tempting me to lean in and kiss him. I slowly reached out and softly caressed his cheek one last time before grabbing my masks and putting them on. I stood up and quickly double checked my vest pockets for my scrolls and medical supplies and my shuriken holster to see if everything was still there. I crept over to the door, sneaking out into the hall. I walked over to my squad's room and gently rapped my knuckles on the wooden door.  
"What took you so long Kakashi-sensei?" an impatient blonde headed boy asked in a hushed whisper once he had opened the bedroom door. His normal bright blue eyes were dull with dark circles underneath them.  
"I just woke up, Naruto," I muttered, stepping into the room closing the door behind me. I looked around the room to find that the three occupants had been ready to leave a while before my arrival.  
"What's the plan?" I asked sitting down on the bed. I had left it up to them since it had been there idea to escape, I was perfectly fine with staying here with Deidara.  
"Since the ANBU have already found us and have infiltrated the hide out, we believe there is a point of entry some where in the halls. The explosion that had happened earlier only confirms our belief," Sakura whispered, as she sat down beside me. She wrung her hands nervously, obviously she doubted their plan. Her pink hair was tousled and unkept from sleepless nights.  
"Go on," I whispered, coaxing her to continue.  
"Sasuke and I had sent Naruto out to search for this hole and found one on the south side of the building. It's been half way boarded up, according to Naruto."  
"I've checked the main rooms to make sure no one is up, we're free to go," Sasuke said once she had finished. He was off in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall. He looked so calm compaired to the other two. I took a closer look and noticed the difference in his eyes right away, he was using his sharigan.  
"All we have to do is sneak out through that hole in the wall and we are home free," Naruto said with a smile. I nodded my head slowly, slightly surprised that they had come up with a better plan than the one they had before.  
"So are we good to go?" Sakura asked looking up at me with hopeful eyes. I nodded my head, a slight smile on my lips as I stood up. Walking over the door, I opened it and motioned for Naruto to walk out before me. He didn't do anything, but stare at me with a confused looked on his face.  
"Lead the way," I said with a sigh. Naruto nodded his head before stepping out of the room before me, his two teammates following his every move. I slowly followed after them, looking around the area for any Akatsuki members. I sighed before letting my guard down. It seemed that Sasuke was right, no one was up but us. The four of us walked through the winding hallways, every few seconds stopping to check for sounds the meant some one else was up. Every now and then a cold breeze would sweep through out the hallways, no doubt coming from the gaping hole in the south side of the building.  
"How much further?" Sakura asked in a hushed whisper, afraid to talk any louder.  
"Not too far, it's right around the corner," Naruto answered as he rounded said corner. His team mates quickly followed after him, leaving me alone in the hall way. I looked behind me and was tempted to go back and say good bye to Deidara, which I had forgotten to do.  
"You coming sensei?" Sakura asked, poking her head around the corner. I nodded my head and reluctantly walked around the corner. I smiled slightly when I realized that Naruto had been right. There was a huge gaping hole that had been mostly boarded up. There was enough room near the top for Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke to squeeze through, but I'd have to improvise.  
"We can't pull the boards off. It'll make too much noise," Sakura said looking over the boards.  
"You three squeeze through the top. There should be enough room," I said looking for any loose nails that I could easily take out. I frowned when I didn't see any, but I knew the boards would be easy to pull away. I watched as Sasuke and Naruto climbed up the wall and jumped out.  
"What about you?" Sakura asked as she tried to climb to the top, but couldn't.  
"I'll find a way," I said with a slight smile before helping her up. Sakura nodded before climbing through the hole and landing with a loud thud outside. I sighed before gripping onto the top boards and ripping them off. In a few seconds three boards had been pulled off, giving me just enough room to get through. I quickly jumped through the hole in the top and joined my squad, immediately giving them the signal to run ahead of me. I took up the rear in case any of the Akatsuki had woken up and followed us. We were a few yards away when I heard his voice, and I immediately froze.

"Where are you going, yeah?" he asked, his question obviously directed at my retreating back. My squad froze, turning to look at the blonde standing just a few feet behind us.  
"Go," I muttered to them, causing them to look at me with questioning eyes.  
"Go, I'll follow you in a moment," I said a bit louder. The two boys nodded their heads before taking off. Sakura was the only hesitant one. She took a step toward me before shaking her head and leaving after the others.  
"Where are you going, yeah?" Deidara asked again once we were alone. I heard him take a hesitant step forward.  
"Home," was my only reply as I turned to face him. He had dressed quickly, his robe was opened slightly. His hair wasn't up either.  
"Don't go. This could be your home, yeah. You could be with me," he whispered, stepping closer to me. His blue eyes shimmered in the moon light, a sure sign of the tears he wouldn't let fall. I felt my heart break slightly as I gazed into the pleading eyes.  
"Deidara, I can't stay here," I said with a sigh as I closed the distance between us, my hand placed casually in my pocket.  
"Why not, yeah? I wouldn't let Itachi or Pein hurt you. I'd protect you from them," he said, trying to persuade me to stay. I chuckled slightly, shaking my head.  
"I have to go home, I'm sorry," I whispered taking his face in my hands. I pressed my forehead against his, trying to muster up a small smile.  
"Please don't go. I need you," he pleaded wrapping his arms around me abruptly, clinging onto me.  
"You're not the only one. I have some one back at home. I need to make it up to her, I haven't been exactly faithful."  
"But I don't want you to leave," Deidara said grabbing onto my hands to remove them from his face.  
"I need too."  
"Then where can I find you, yeah?" he asked with a sigh of defeat, knowing he wasn't going to be able to stop me.  
"Look around the Leaf Village memorial stone," I said with a slight smile. Without warning he pulled my masks off and crashed his lips against mine, slowly wrapping his arms around me. I reluctantly pushed him away, a hurt look appearing on his face.  
"I have to go," I whispered, taking my masks from his hand and putting them on. I slowly turned around before following after my team, never looking back.


End file.
